De Literatura a Criminología
by TatiiSwan
Summary: Claro, estudié Literatura en la universidad, pero despues de encontrar a alguien verdaderamente interesante en la estacion de policía, oficialmente cambié de carrera, despues de todo solo era un cambio de trabajo. Aunque conocería al más perfecto idiota de la faz de la tierra.


-Hawái-bufé por lo bajo.

A mis amados padres se les había ocurrido como "medida disciplinaria" mandarme a Hawái. Yo vivía en Forks, acostumbrada desde pequeña al frio y a la lluvia. Amaba la lluvia, las lluvias de Forks eran suaves, lentas y muy purificadoras. En cambio en el grandioso Hawái –nótese el sarcasmo- las lluvias eran torrenciales, no por ser un lugar conocido por el sol significaba que no lloviera.

Todas mis 'amigas' no paraban de decirme lo afortunada que era al salir de ese pueblucho e irme a Hawái, pero yo lo veía como una tortura. Ahí no tendría amigos ni familiares, estaría encerrada por agua. ¡Agua! ¡Yo no se nadar! Me pondría claustrofóbica el saber que me mandarían a un lugar desconocido y adivinen que encontraría rodeándome. ¡AGUA! ¡Estaría rodeada por agua! Para mi mandarme ahí, era peor que mandarme a una prisión.

Mis padres dijeron que me comprarían una casa ahí, acaba de terminar la Universidad hace 2 meses y ya me enviaban fuera del continente.

En la universidad estudié Literatura, ya que soy y siempre seré una rata de biblioteca, prefiriendo mil veces estar sentada con un libro y una taza de café en la mano que en una fiesta, a no ser que Nate este ahí.

Había estudiado en la Universidad de Washington, con Nate, cuando terminamos la preparatoria ambos nos mudamos a un departamento cerca en el campus y empezamos a estudiar, ambos Literatura.

Cuando terminamos, lo primero que hicimos fue visitar a mis padres, grave erros. Mis padres no toleraban a Nate, nunca lo hicieron.

Desde que empezamos a andar juntos ya le tenían mala espina, y estoy seguro que mamá se comía las uñas todos los días esperando a que yo no llegara y dijera "Mamá Nate y yo estamos saliendo y nos vamos a casar".

Nate no era el "chico adecuado" para mí, según ella. Era demasiado extrovertido e impaciente, muy alegre, repentino y cambiante.

Mi madre siempre quiso que yo me buscara a alguien ejemplar, con un buen trabajo, una actitud de acero e igual de terco como yo, pero que compartiera mis ideales y que me amara por encima de todo.

El hombre perfecto para mí era un concepto que mi mamá me había tratado de introducir a la cabeza desde pequeña, supongo que ella esperaba que algún día estuviera caminando y me chocara con él, nos conoceríamos y nos enamorarías. Y viviríamos felices para siempre, yo no lo creía así.

Yo solo pedía una cosa: que él me ame tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Claro que aun no había encontrado a ese "él", soñaba con encontrarlo. Pero los miedos de mi madre sobre que este con Nate eran completamente absurdos.

Para mí, Nate era mi mejor amigo, mi luz en los días agradables, pero grises, de Forks. Pero ni por una vez pensé en él como alguien que amaría como para pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. No pensaba en Nate como ese "él" que yo buscaba.

Simplemente es mi mejor amigo. Y solo pienso en él como un hermano.

Yo era demasiado tranquila antes de su llegada al pueblito, nos conocimos de una manera un tanto extraña. Trato de copiarme la tarea y lo mandé al demonio, supongo que ese fue mi inicio como Tornado-Bella, mejor amiga de Nate.

Yo era una rata de biblioteca -aun lo soy- pero cuando llegó él, dejé de ser la _sosa Bella_ para convertirme en alguien quien no le teme pegarle un buen derechazo quien se meta conmigo.

Nate es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, no hay nadie mejor que él, es de esas personas que cuando dice "Estoy aburrido, hagamos algo" no se refiere en ir a pasear o a jugar algo, se refiere a hacer algo completamente estúpido y peligroso, extrañaría tener alguien quien me comprenda tan bien.

Cuando deje de ser la perfecta y aburrida Isabella para convertirme en la tornado-Bella, mis padres me prohibieron seguir viendo a Nate, claro que él se colaba por mi ventana en las noches y nos escapábamos hacia el bosque, mi madre estaba molesta por el exceso de atención que yo le causaba al hacer bromas, a Renée le encanta la atención pero no la clase de atención en que hablaran mal de ella.

Así que ahora estaba esperando un vuelo hacia Hawái, solo esperaba que todo este viaje valiera la pena.

-BELLA- me gritó una voz a lo lejos, como acto reflejo busqué a la persona que me había llamado.

-¡Nate!-cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me lancé en sus brazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? Seguro la pasaría boca abajo en mi cama, o mirando al techo.

-¿No te irás sin despedirte del mas guapo de Forks, verdad? –dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa grande.

-Claro, lo siento, olvidé despedirme de Mike Newton ¿verdad? –dije poniéndome una mano en la frente, con una voz triste demasiado fingida.

Nate hizo una mueca. –No puedo creer que sigas bromeando sobre él, es insoportable, te envidio, si yo tuviera la mínima oportunidad de poner tierra entre el y o, me iría nadando.

-No lo dudo, sirenito.- dije con una sonrisa, pero enseguida recordé porque estábamos parados en medio del aeropuerto. -No me gustan las despedidas, lo sabes – ¿Porque me tenían que alejar de él?

-No estaremos separados mucho tiempo, Bells. Lo prometo. Buscare la forma de ir hacia ti –dijo en un susurro abatido.

Mis ojos se aguaron con lágrima que querían escapar, las tragué, la "tornado-Bella" no lloraba.

-Te quiero, mi sirenito –dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente. ÉL frunció el ceño y me empujó el hombro.

-Oye, sabes que odio que me digas así –dijo con una falsa molestia.

-Lo sé, sirenito – le decía sirenito ya que así es como nadaba, como todo un sirenito, en serio ¡Dios! Juro que cuando estamos dentro del agua es más veloz que una anguila.

-Bien, tornado. Te lo paso porque en un minuto te llamaran para el abordaje.- y justo cuando dijo eso, la molesta voz de la señorita confirmo sus palabras.

_-Favor de abordar para los pasajeros con destino a Hawái_ –dijo la chica con voz nasal. Juro que de ahora en adelante odiaré a todas las chicas con una voz así.

Ajusté las maletas y le dí un último abrazo a Nate antes de ir hacia la plataforma.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues, tornado.-gritó Nate cuando ya iba a medio camino.

-Lo haré –dije por encima de mi hombro y di los últimos pasos hacia el avión.

Y así dejaba a mis espaldas toda mi vida en Forks, claro que vendría en Navidades y Acción de gracias pero no seria lo mismo.

Solo espero que este viaje me traiga cosas buenas. Solo pedía eso.

Mis padres habían llegado a un tope y me habían enviado a un mundo desconocido, pero eran mis padres y los amaba, aunque mi padre sea muy serio y poco expresivo y mi madre loca y atolondrada, eran mis padres.

.

.

.

Llegué al aeropuerto principal de Hawái, en la isla de Oahu. Para ser más exactos en Honolulu.

Linda isla –era tan _normal. _Definitivamente no me esperaba esto, era tan habitual, personas saliendo y viniendo, despidiéndose o reencontrándose, esperaba, no sé, ¿chicas con faldas hawaianas? Creo que mi concepto de Hawái era un poco desubicado.

Claro, venir a Honolulu siempre había sido mi sueño, una de las playas más bonitas del mundo, una gran ciudad y gente normal, nada de hawaianos ni _alohas_.

Estábamos a unos 23 grados, lo cual es lo normal en esta época, estábamos septiembre, así que no hacia ni frio ni calor. Eso estaba bien, ya que necesitaba acostumbrarme al calor, y era mejor empezar de a poco, aunque estaba, en el mes más caluroso.

No me esperaba nadie, como ya sabia. Mis padres me habían comprado una linda casa de playa, muy lujosa en un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, así que tenia acceso directo a mi propia playa, y legalmente, ese espacio me pertenecía.

Esa era su manera de decir: "Lamentamos haberte enviado lejos de todos los que querías. Con cariño, tus padres" Al menos, tenía un lugar bonito, no me quejaba.

Tomé un taxi y le di mi dirección al conductor.

No me preocupaba por el dinero, tenia lo suficiente como para vivir 2 años sin tener que trabajar, mis padres me habían creado una cuenta en la cual habían puesto el dinero de mi universidad, ya que todo el dinero que me quisieron dar no sirvió para nada, yo había ganado una beca con mis notas, y para cubrir mis gastos personales trabajaba como mesera a medio tiempo, a pesar de las replicas de mi padre. Así que finalmente me entregaron ese dinero y la herencia de mi abuela Marie mas mi cuenta que tuve en la universidad del dinero que ahorraba para un auto, que veía innecesario ya que me habían mandado aquí.

Mi padre tenia varias empresas a su cargo "Swans&Drwyer", se dedicaban a la experimentación científica, además de vender las máquinas, a pesar de que mi padre era importante, era feliz, vivíamos alejados de toda la atención en mi pequeño pueblo, mi padre era el único que paraba de viaje, pero los momentos que pasábamos juntos eran mágicos, amaba ver como los tres nos echábamos en una pila de almohadones a ver centenares de películas, para mi no había momento mas perfecto que estar rodeada de esos par de extraños. Eran especiales y únicos.

Llegué por fin a mi casa, era muy linda por el exterior.

Era la típica casa americana, sus lindas rejas blancas con un extenso jardín y arboles enormes a casa lado, un caminito de cemento con flores a los costados – me aseguraría de arrancarlas después, se veía muy aniñado- y una casa de 2 pisos, inclinada, hermosa, majestuosa.

Según mis padres, la casa tenia 5 cuartos y 3 baños: uno anexo a la habitación principal, el otro hacia uno de los cuartos de invitados y el último era el baño principal; también había un lindo comedor, una cocina bastante grande, ya que ellos sabían que normalmente pasaba mas tiempo en la cocina que dormida haciendo mis _experimentos_, una sala, un sótano y una terraza. La casa venia amueblada, gracias a un buen trato. La casa era una total ganga si contábamos lo que había costado.

Con unos cuantos arreglos y el "toque tornado-Bella" esa casa seria perfecta para mí.

La vista era otra cosa, había llegado en la tarde, así que ahora se veía un hermoso atardecer, era simplemente hermoso y me quede absorta mirando el atardecer, esperaba acostumbrarme a esta vista y no quedarme como idiota frente a mi casa, cada día por las tardes.

Bien, primer paso que hacer en Hawái, dormir hasta aburrirme de eso. Segundo paso: remodelar esta casa con al estilo "Tornado-Bella".

La casa por dentro era tan hermosa como lo había imaginado, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para admirarme con su belleza, ya que estaba tan cansada que el suelo parecía un buen lugar para descansar.

Fui directo hacia mi habitación, era tan bella como toda la casa, pero no confiaba en eso de dormir en una frazada que no era mía. Así que tiré mi bolsa de dormir encima de la cama y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
